In a conventional assembly process of a backlight module, the backlight module is first placed on a pallet, and then a panel is disposed on the backlight module, and then a metal frame covers the panel, and finally the panel and the metal frame are secured on the backlight module by screwing screws to holes of the backlight module.
With the large-size, lightening, thinning, and narrow frame of the LCD, the thickness of the LCD is required to be reduced such that rigidity of the backlight module is reduced resulting in a bending of the backlight module. When a curvature of the bending of the backlight module is too large, the positions of the screwing holes on a front side and sidewalls of the backlight module can not precisely positioned, thereby affecting the screwing thereof. Referring to FIG. 1, in FIG. 1, when positioning screwing holes 12 of the backlight module 11 to screwing holes 14 of the metal frame 13, since the curvature of the bending of the backlight module 11 is too large, the screwing holes 12 can not be positioned to the screwing holes 14.
In the above-mentioned case, the bending backlight module can be precisely positioned by manpower, thus increasing the complexity of the assembly process and deteriorating the production speed. Fixed pillars are capable of supporting the backlight module. However, after reversing the backlight module, the pillars will contact a display area of the LCD. Furthermore, after changing the assembly equipment, it is required to adjust the height of the pillars one by one. This causes a long adjusting time and great difficulty, resulting in low production efficiency.
As a result, it is necessary to provide an apparatus for assembling the backlight module.